Goosebumps: Computer genius
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: i'm sure a lot of you like computer games but for Jacob its an adventure


Goosebumps: Computer game genius

Note- The computer game is made up there is no such thing as it.

A small 12 year old kid named Jacob Jordan was in one of his favorite stores in the universe, the videogame store. Jacob loved video games and was mostly addicted. Jacob was looking at this one game called Halo 3 but was not interested. Jacob loved scary games such as resident evil 5 or dead space 2. Jacob decided to buy a PC game called monster mayhem.

The clerk there named Tim was a 16 year old. He enjoyed Jacob because he is the biggest customer in the store. Tim was tall and had buzz cut black hair with braces and acne on his face.

"Hey, Jacob, ready to check out we have to close in about an hour," said Tim.

"Okay, well I want to get this game," said Jacob taking out his wallet.

"That will be about sixteen dollars and twenty four cents."

Jacob handed Tim the money and started to walk away until he turned around to see Tim with an evil snare on his face.

"Tim, are you okay?" said Jacob.

"Yes, better than ever."

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"Well, Jacob you have been a very good costumer here and I want to give you a special offer."

"A special offer?"

"Yes, I want to tell you that there is a super computer that is not out in stores yet, and I have every PC game in this store installed on it and you can play this game monster mayhem on it. Do it right now but lock up when you're done. Trust me the game will suck you right in," said Tim giving Jacob the keys.

"Cool!" said Jacob.

Time left behind the glass entrance while Jacob went behind the plaster door to this small room containing a computer. Jacob looked at the chair and slowly sat down into it. The whole room was concrete such as the walls, floor, and ceiling. Jacob found the game document of what he wanted to play and opened it. His hands were sweating as he started hearing this cutscene voices.

"Welcome to monster mayhem," said the voice. "Your goal in life is to defeat all of the monsters and get the key of the universe. You must be warned this is dangerous. Ready to play? Playing will start in 10 seconds."

Jacob got so excited as it counted down to 3, 2, and 1. Jacob got his hands on the keyboard. But the excitement turned to fear as he found out he was being suck into the monitor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jacob screamed as he was going into the monitor.

He was no longer in an empty room he was in a basement. It smelled like rotting flesh and was dark. Jacob could still see but not much.

"Let the game begin," said that voice out of nowhere.

"What's going on?"

"You have come to play the game. And you shall play the game."

"No I want to get out of here."

"The only way to leave the game is if you win."

"Fine what do I have to do?"

"You will fight monsters from level 1 to 3 in this arena."

"This isn't an arena."

"It will be now."

After a small second there was a huge flash of light as the basement was no longer there. They were in a giant arena. In the crowd were not people but these strange creatures. Jacob had a giant pit in his stomach from fear. After he looked around this thing popped up in front of Jacob, it was a baseball bat.

"You have your weapon and here is your level 1 monster," said the voice.

Then the gates opened revealing a four arm no leg animal. It had yellow fur but a dinosaur head. The pit in Jacobs stomach was now burning in terror as the monster charged at him. Jacob wacked him once with the stick and the monster was gone.

"Level 2 monster begin," said the voice.

What came out next were like chimpanzees but they were reptiles. They were about six feet tall and had purple scales. This time Jacob hit the monster two times and it was gone. Before the level 3 monster came Jacob was teleported back into the old concrete room near the computer. Jacob was happy he was out of the game.

"You're not out of the game," said a voice.

"Yes I am," said Jacob.

"You didn't defeat the level 3 monster yet."

The monster started walking into the room and it was the clerk Tim.

"Tim, you tricked me," said Jacob.

"I did, but I did it for a reason," said Tim.

"Why?"

"I want you to join me Jacob. You have been a great customer here and I thought for you to play the game that you were just playing and I also thought maybe you will be with me. I'm not really a human but a virus."

Jacob still had the bat in his hand and he held it up.

"Get away from me," said Jacob.

"Why, its fun causing damages to computers. Next thing you know you will be a virus yourself."

"I am not a virus, I'm a human."

"In ten seconds you won't be a human. I set a timer so that in ten seconds you will be a virus, then we will join together and create the biggest virus ever, crashing all PC's and MACS. No anti virus or protection will harm us. Jacob was more scared that in 5 seconds he would be a virus. He did the stupidest thing ever by running over and breaking the computer.

"No don't break the computer!" shouted Tim.

Jacob kept on breaking it as Tim started disappearing. Disintegrating away, after breaking the last piece Tim was gone. Jacob was now proud of himself. He as anti virus software got rid of the virus. He had to get home to do some chore cleaning out file documents.


End file.
